


Blaze

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Betaed, Dialogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: In the teachers' room, Gilgamesh asks Arturia a question.





	

…

OooOooO

…

Her class had just finished the written tests they had been assigned earlier that day. After collecting them, Arturia went to the teacher’s room and sat down at the largest table to begin to grade them right away, thankful that it was empty. It was best if she did it as soon as possible, so she could see in what parts of the program her students still had difficulties; she could then plan and prepare her lessons accordingly.

Suddenly, _he_ came in.

For some reason, he always seemed to know when she was in the room, and he _always_ showed up in those moments.

…

OooOooO

…

On her first day of work there, Principal von Einzbern had been forced to call her to her office. That was because Arturia had caused a scene in the teacher’s room by putting her arrogant fellow teacher Gilgamesh in his place. He had demanded for her to vacate the seat she was occupying in the room, claiming it was _his_.

She had naturally asked him if there were any serious reasons for which he needed that particular seat. At his conceited answer to vacate it because she had no right to it, a small argument had ensued, which had quickly escalated once he finally realized that she was not going to give in simply because he commanded her to.

Thus, the reason for her summoning; however, even as the white-haired woman had admonished her about yelling, she seemed more amused than annoyed about the whole ordeal.

…

OooOooO

…

He stared at her, as haughtily as he always did. She remained concentrated on her work; by then, she was used to the way his eyes remained fixated on her for hours, and she had perfected the art of simply paying no attention to him.

“Go out with me.”

She had the third or fourth of the papers she was grading in her hand, but she froze at his words. She slowly put the papers back on the desk and calmly looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

She lifted an eyebrow.

“I see. It means it was nothing important then.” She resumed grading the papers, completely ignoring his presence once more.

With a now full-fledged glare, he walked up to her and slammed his palms on the table, forcing her to look up into his burning crimson eyes. He was fuming.

“Have it your way, then.” He leaned forward, spelling each syllable. “Go. Out. With. Me.”

Her only reply was to stare back impassively.

“Why do you have to make it sound like an order?”

He sighed, obviously exasperated.

“Because I will _not_ take ‘no’ as an answer.”

She flipped a page, going back to ignoring him again.

“So you _do_ realize that it should actually be a question. That’s a good start, but not good enough.”

He was ready to explode and, as if sensing it, she stood up suddenly, slamming her hands on the table, too.

“All you have to do, Gilgamesh, is _ask_. Get over your egotistical self and recognize that a person has the right to make a _choice_!”

He didn’t waver.

“Then just say yes.”

She glared at him, and leaned towards him as well, her index finger going up to slam in his chest with every word.

“You. Arrogant. Man. Just. _Ask_.”

He was slightly taken aback by her vehemence, but was quickly persuaded; she would clearly not settle for anything less than, at the very least, a basic form of respect. She was not a lowly mongrel, and she would therefore not accept to be treated as one.

He had to hold back a sigh. She was asking a lot of him, given who he was. It would take a great effort on his part.

But… she was worth it.

He brought his hand forward, going under her chin and lifting it a little, without force but with uncharacteristic gentleness instead.

“Arturia. Will you go out with me?”

Within instants – which actually seemed years to him – her green eyes softened a little.

“Since you _asked_ , Gilgamesh… yes.”

Even as triumph surged through him at her reply, he kept his expression controlled and his eyes inscrutable, but he could not hold back his emotions completely.

He was already leaning forward, towards her, after all, his hand was under her chin, they were just a breath away from each other – and he closed the gap, brushing his lips against hers in an ephemeral kiss.

Without giving her the time to react – especially since her widened eyes and slightly flushed cheeks assured him that a violent repercussion was about to take place – he rapidly moved away and stopped next to the empty room’s door.

“Today at six had better be suitable, because you are _not_ going to make me ask _twice_ on the same day.”

…

OooOooO

…

**Author's Note:**

> Heartfelt thanks to the awesomely kind Jolanikati for editing this fic :)  
> The title comes from a Kalafina song, their 19th single ;)  
> The one-shot 'Sandpiper' can be considered a sequel to this. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
